glitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie
Natalie (or Aguri Madoka in the Japanese version, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure) is a Glitter Force warrior. She is physically around 10/11 years old, and grows up to around 17/18 years old when transformed, however she is actually only a year old. When she transforms, she physically matures and so does her voice, and becomes Glitter Ace '('Cure Ace in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure) After she transforms, her catchphrase is "A for Absolutely Fabulous! I'm Glitter Ace!" Personality Natalie is calm and wise despite being quite young still. She tends to be bossy and strict with keeping to the rules, to the point her comments tend to be hurtful sometimes. She is a mysterious elementary school girl in the fourth grade, who first appears in episode 22 when she protects the heroines from Regina. She is generally very calm, quiet and wise, often lecturing the other girls and pushing them to become stronger. Despite keeping up a stern demeanor most of the time, she has a weakness for sweet foods, such trait is revealed when she comments on Sebastian's Sponge cake.Natalie is also very fond of Dina and treats her like a little sister. For unknown reasons, she became a Glitter Force warrior before the events of the series, separated from Dina after being defeated by the Mercenare, and she doesn't remember anything before encounter with her adoptive grandmother, Mari. It as only once the Royal Crystals are gathered that Natalie is reunited with Dina and resumes her duties. It is later revealed that Natalie is actually the personified goodness of Marie Angelica and believes that she is destined to fight Regina, the darkness is Marie Angelica's heart and Natalie's sister. Her pixie partner is Dina. Appearance Within her group Natalie is the shortest member. She has downward slanted maroon eyes and long brown hair which is worn loose with her bangs pulled back and her short forelocks framing her face. She normally wears a sleeveless red dress with a white collar accent by a single line of red and a thin ribbon. Two rings of white circle the bottom of her dress. She pairs this with a pair of magenta and white flats and a pair of socks. During winter, she switches this for a red jacket with ruffled collar and a loose black ribbon to match her layered pleat skirt. These are paired with burgundy boots and slightly longer socks. As Glitter Ace, she grows to surpass the other members in height and frame build. Her eyes turn magenta and she gains pink lipstick and eye makeup. Her hair turns vibrant red and grows in length worn in three large curled segments. Her bangs are worn loose and brushed to the side, while her forelocks grow chest length with a curl on end. She wears a gold necklace, dangle earrings, and a gold crown-like hair piece with a winged heart amulet attached to white tulle. Her outfit differs from the other members, composed of a red short dress with scalloped skirt trim with feathery petticoat and black black line detail. A white jacket-like piece is worn over this with red detailing, shaped with three long, loose flaps that have soft pink coloring inside to match the ribbon sewn to the back of the waist. Her puffed sleeves have a soft pink split cuff sewn to a red strap. The lapel of her top is heart-like shaped with red lining and a gold heart sewn to the middle that has a soft pink heart-shaped ribbon tails hanging from it. She also gains a white feathery cuffs with a red strap and a pair of matching colored boots. History Natalie is a split piece of heart from Princess Marie Angelica. She was the love for her kingdom while Regina was the love for her father. After her heart was split, Natalie was sent to earth where her grandmother found her as a crying baby in the woods. When a distain was about to attack the two, the baby glowed and, when the light cleared, had matured 10 years. Relationships *'Maya Aida, Rachel, Clara Yotsuba, and Mackenzie Mack:' At first, Natalie views the other four Glitter Force warriors as weak and wants to make them stronger so she can save Splendorius. Thus, she acts very sternly to them. Later, she befriends them and mellows out, treating them as her teammates. *'Princess Marie Angelica:' Marie Angelica created Natalie when she split her heart into its good and evil halves. Natalie was created from its good half. *'Regina:' Natalie's sister, in a sense. While Natalie was created from the good half of Marie Angelica's heart, Regina was created from the evil half. *'Dina:' Natalie's sister, in a sense. When Marie Angelica split her heart in two, her soul became Dina. Even before Natalie finds out her relation to Dina, she is committed to taking care of her just like the other warriors. *'Natalie's grandmother:' Natalie has no parents and is instead raised by her adopted grandmother. Natalie's grandmother found Natalie as a baby. She taught her how to properly have a tea ceremony, as holding tea ceremonies is her job. Glitter Ace "'A' for absolutely fabulous! I'm Glitter Ace!" Transformation First, Natalie shouts, "Glitter Force Makeover!" Then, Dina flies towards her laughs, and summons a transformation device from her bib. The device flips open to reveal that it contains the Royal Crystals and a stylus. Natalie puts a Glitter Charm into the device and says, "Insert Glitter Charm!" She then takes out the stylus, taps each of the Royal Crystals, and draws eyeshadow on her eyelids while saying, "Apply shades of victory!" Six hearts appear in Natalie's eyes. As Natalie's body becomes a silhouette, she says, "Feel the fiery energy!" as six fireballs appear around her, engulfing her in flames as she ages up. In a burst of fire, Glitter Ace's boots appear (as she says, "Glitter Boots!"), followed by her skirt and brooch ("Glitter Brooch!"). Her hair grows out and turns red, followed by the appearance of her cuffs ("Glitter Cuffs!") and bow ("Glitter Time!"). Finally, Ace draws a fiery "A" in the air and says her catchphrase. Attacks *'Ace Shot:' Glitter Ace's first attack, which she performs using her Glitter Sparkle Stick. The attack has four different forms: red, purple, yellow, and blue. The red form outright defeats its target. The purple form immobilizes it. The yellow form ties it up with rope, and the blue form traps it in a bubble. Power-Ups First shown in a Japan-only episode, Ace can gain a fiery, red aura by believing in herself and following one of the rules of the Glitter Force. In this form, Ace is a lot stronger. Trivia * Natalie's theme color is red. * Dina assists Natalie to transform into Glitter Ace. * Natalie shares her first name with Natalie Blackstone, the English dub version of Nagisa in the original Pretty Cure season dubbed by Ocean Studios. * Natalie appears in the last episode of season 1 of Glitter Force Doki Doki. * She can only be Glitter Ace for five minutes at a time at first, however after wearing the Golden Crown of Wisdom, she is able to retain her Glitter Ace form as long as she needs to. * Natalie technically has a sister, Regina. * She is the first Glitter Force Warrior to join later on in the series. * She is the first Glitter Force Warrior to age up when she transforms. * She is both the youngest and oldest Glitter Warrior, as well as both the shortest and tallest member. * Natalie's last name is revealed in Episode 6 (season 2 Doki Doki), where the name "Miller" is displayed at the entrance of her house. Quotes "A for absolutely fabulous." "Are you ready for it? Apply shades of victory!" "'''Guaranteed to make any heart go aflutter," ''' '"Ace Shot...BOOM!" ' Videos Gallery * Go to Natalie/Gallery Category:Females